Always
by Kagemi
Summary: It's a song fic to Saliva's Always. Character death! Hints of YB/B slash R/R please
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!

__

Always

I Hear, A Voice Saying

Don't Be So Blind

It's Telling Me All These Things 

That You Would Probably Hide

"Yami, there you are, I was looking for you. Who is that girl that you were talking to?" Ryou asked after seeing his Yami walk away from a young girl.

"Hmm? Oh, she's just an old friend, that's all." Bakura said reassuringly while putting an arm around his Hikari.

"Okay." Ryou said pushing his worries aside, but not fully dismissing them. 

Soon they were at their house and getting ready for bed. Bakura suddenly stopped.

"Huh? What's wrong Yami?" Ryou asked concernedly.

"I just remembered that I have to go meet someone, but don't worry, I'll be back soon." Bakura said getting dressed again. As soon as those words were out of Bakura's mouth Ryou thought of the girl he had seen his Yami talking to earlier.

"Can I come with you? Please Yami, I don't want to be alone," Ryou asked innocently.

"No!" Bakura snapped. 

"Please Yami, I won't get in the way." 

Damnit child! I said no!" Bakura yelled then backhanded Ryou.

"Yami…" Ryou looked up at his Yami with tears in his eyes.

"I said, stay here." Bakura told him, his voice cold. Then he walked out…

__

Am I Your One And Only Desire?

Am I The Reason You Breathe?

Or Am I The Reason You Cry?

**Yami Bakura**

"Stupid innocent brat." Bakura muttered.

He was walking into people and bumping them, and frankly not even caring. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the girl until he walked into her, causing the both of them to crash to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going punk!" The girl yelled at Bakura. She stood up and brushed herself off .

"Yeah? Well what about you?" Bakura muttered, standing up and looking down at his jeans to see if they were dirty.

"Bakura?" The girl asked recognizing the boy.

"Oh, hey you." Bakura said affectionately and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong? You seem…distracted…" 

"Argh…well Ryou was asking questions about where I was going, and if he could come with me…I was so frustrated that…that I-I hit him…" Bakura admitted looking at the ground, ashamed.

"Aww, It's okay Bakura. I don't see why you won't tell him about us… "

"Sakui, we've gone over this before…if I tell him, then by law, I will be forced to make him one of us…" Bakura told her.

"So? What's wrong with being a vampire? It's great being a vamp…"

Bakura sighed, "Sakui, Ryou would never want to be a vampire…he would hate it, he's too innocent."

"Ahh, alright, I give up. You're right…now, let's go hunt and then we can talk."

__

**End Yami Bakura**

Always, Always, Always

Always, Always, Always

I Just Can't Live Without You

I Love You

I Hate You

I Can't Get Around You

I Breathe You, I Taste You 

I Can't Live Without You

"Yami…" He looked up at his beloved Yami with tears in his eyes.

The blow stung. A lot. But what hurt more was the fact that Bakura didn't even care. Ryou grabbed an ice pack and climbed back into bed, only to be woken up hours later by Bakura.

"Heya Yami…" Ryou greeted his Yami hesitantly.

Bakura ignored him and climbed into bed.

"Come on Yami, talk to me….please, just say something, anything." Ryou pleaded with his Yami.

It was the next morning and Bakura still hadn't said anything to Ryou. Ryou sighed, he knew that his pleading wouldn't get him anywhere, except on Bakura's nerves. 

"Okay Yami, when you are ready then we can talk," Ryou said giving up.

Later that day Bakura got up and left without a word of where he was going or when he would return. 'I wish he would talk to me,' Ryou thought sadly. It went on like that for weeks, Bakura would leave with no explanation and he wouldn't return till much later. One day after Bakura left once again, Ryou came up with this warped conclusion: Ryou thought that it was his fault that his Yami loved someone else. It was because of him, he was the one who drove his Yami away. Ryou decided that he would leave so he wouldn't get on Bakura's nerves any longer. 

__

I Just Can't Take Anymore,

This Life Of Solitude

I Guess That I'm Out Of The Door

And Now I'm Done With You

Done With You, Done With You

Done With You, Done With You

I Feel Like You Don't Want Me Around,

It's All Been Bottled Up Until Now

As I Walk Out Your Door

All I Can Hear Is The Sound…

**Bakura**

Dear Yami,

I am really sorry, but I think we both need some time to think…I will go and stay with Yugi. Please, Yami, please don't come looking for me, I will come back soon. 

Love,

Ryou

"Shit!" Bakura muttered after reading the note. "Oh well, it's for the best…I'm glad that Ryou finally left, I couldn't stand seeing him hurt for much longer. Bakura then went to his empty bad and cried softly.

When Ryou woke up much later he found Sakui sitting on the bed next to him, staring. 

"Grah! Sakui! What are you doing here?" Bakura yelled, surprised.

"You, were late," She said accusingly. "What's wrong?"

"Ryou, he…he finally left…"

"Oh gosh, Bakura…you were supposed to call me so I could stay here and help you deal with this…." Sakui said hugging Bakura.

"I'm sorry, I forgot…I know this is best…but I didn't think it would hurt so badly…"

__

**End Bakura**

Always, Always, Always

Always, Always, Always

I Can't Live Without You

I Love You

I Hate You

**Two Weeks Later**

"Come on Ryou, he's sure to miss you. Why don't we go pay him a visit?" Yugi asked him.

Ryou sighed, he really missed Yami. "Okay, I'm going to go do that…today in fact, right now. And thank you for your offer to accompany me, but this is something I have to do for myself."

Yugi nodded.

The closer Ryou got to his house, the more nervous he got. Soon, too soon way too soon, Ryou was at his house. 

Hesitantly Ryou opened the door. "Yami?"

Ryou began to walk around the house looking if his Yami was home. What he saw next shocked him. On the bed lay that girl that his Yami had been talking to a while back, and next to her asleep was…Bakura.

"Yami…How could you?" Ryou whispered, shocked.

__

Left My Hand Around You Heart

Why Would You Tear My World Apart?!?

Always, Always, Always…Always

Ryou quickly turned and ran away. 'This is all my fault. I did something to make Yami hate me…I-I don't think I would want to live without Yami…that's it…if I'm not alive anymore, then I won't have to see Yami with another person, and I won't be here to annoy Yami…' Ryou thought.

__

I See, The Blood All Over Your Hands

Does It Make You Feel More Like A Man

Was It All Just A Part Of Your Plan?

Was It All Just A Part Of Your Plan?

The Pistols Shaking In My Hands 

And All I Hear Is The Sound…

Ryou placed the knife over his arm lightly. Then slowly he pushed it harder into his flesh. He could feel some pain, but it was nothing compared to how much his heart hurt. He switched hands and did the some to the other wrist. Ryou dropped the blade and looked at his handiwork. He stared down at the blood that was pouring out of his arms…he was transfixed at how…beautiful, the blood looked. Hesitantly he brought one wrist up to his mouth…

__

**Yami Bakura**

"Ryou!" Bakura sat up looking around. He could feel that his precious Hikari was in pain, and lots of it. Bakura closed his eyes and tried to see through Ryou's eyes so he could tell where he was. All he could see was red…

__

**Yami Bakura**

It started to hurt more…Ryou's vision started to get blurry. More blood kept coming, more and more red.

"Ryou!!"

Ryou's head snapped up at the sound of his name. He saw his Yami standing there.

"Yami, I am sorry, I am so sorry…" Ryou picked up a pistol that he had lying near by, his hand had started to shake from blood loss. He looked up at his Yami…then shot him self in the chest…

"NO!! Ryou! Noooo!" Bakura yelled falling to his knees and pulling Ryou into his lap.

"Yami…" Ryou weakly gasped, "it…it hurts Yami…I'm sorry…I-I love you…" Ryou cried closing his eyes one last time.

" Ryou!!!! NO! I'm sorry, I love you too Ryou. Ryou! Don't you dare leave me! Gods, Ryou, don't die…Ryou…" Bakura sobbed…"RYOU!!!"

__

**Yami Bakura**

"Ryou, my love…how could you? I'm so sorry…I thought I was doing the right thing…I thought you would hate me when you found out what I really am…but I never expected you to do this… Why Ryou?!? Was it because you saw me and Sakui together? Ryou, listen to me, she is just a friend, nothing else! It's you I love, only you. My love, how could you do this? You know I can't ever live without you…No! Ryou, damnit! Open your eyes! Now! Open them! Ryou…Ryou…" Bakura collapsed onto Ryou dead body in tears. After a while, Bakura sat up with tears running down his face, "Ryou, if I can't live this life with you, then I will spend the afterlife with you!" Bakura picked up the discarded gun, cocked it, then put it to his head…

__

I Love You, I Hate You

I Can't Live Without You

I Breathe You, I Taste You

I Can't Live Without You

I Just Can't Take Anymore,

This Life Of Solitude

I Guess I'm Out Of The Door

And Now I'm Done With You

I Love You, I Hate You

I Can't Live Without You

I Love You. I Hate You

I Can't Live Without You

I Love You, I Hate You

I Can't Live Without You

I Just Can't Take Anymore

This Life Of Solitude,

I Pick Myself Off The Floor

And Now I'm Done With You

Always, Always, Always…

BANG!!

Authors Notes: Review please ^-^


	2. Alternative ending

Authors Notes: This is just an alternative ending to Always, where they both live! ^-^

__

I See, The Blood All Over Your Hands

Does It Make You Feel More Like A Man

Was It All Just A Part Of Your Plan?

Was It All Just A Part Of Your Plan?

The Pistols Shaking In My Hands 

And All I Hear Is The Sound…

Ryou placed the knife over his arm lightly. Then slowly he pushed it harder into his flesh. He could feel some pain, but it was nothing compared to how much his heart hurt. He switched hands and did the some to the other wrist. Ryou dropped the blade and looked at his handiwork. He stared down at the blood that was pouring out of his arms…he was transfixed at how…beautiful, the blood looked. Hesitantly he brought one wrist up to his mouth…

__

**Yami Bakura**

"Ryou!" Bakura sat up looking around. He could feel that his precious Hikari was in pain, and lots of it. Bakura closed his eyes and tried to see through Ryou's eyes so he could tell where he was. All he could see was red…

__

**Yami Bakura**

It started to hurt more…Ryou's vision started to get blurry. More blood kept coming, more and more red.

"Ryou!!"

Ryou's head snapped up at the sound of his name. He saw his Yami standing there.

"Yami, I am sorry, I am so sorry…" Ryou picked up a pistol that he had lying near by. Seeing the sudden movement, Bakura lunged forward and ripped the pistol out of Ryou's hand. Then he threw it as far away as he could.

"Damnit Ryou! What the hell are you thinking?" Bakura sobbed then gently pulled Ryou into a hug. Ryou yanked himself out of Bakura's arms and curled himself into a little ball and started to rock back and forth muttering things under his breath. Bakura leaned forward so he could hear what Ryou was saying. What Bakura heard made him feel like the worst person alive.

__

I Love You, I Hate You

I Can't Live Without You

I Breathe You. I Taste You

I Can't Live Without You

Ryou was crying, "I'm sorry Yami, I'm so sorry."

"Ryou…" Bakura gasped softly, "Ryou, my love, there is nothing for you to be sorry about. **I**am the one who should be and is very very sorry. Ryou, come on, we need to get you to a hospital, now." Bakura picked up Ryou and ran as fast as he could to the nearest house.

"Please! Open up! I need to use your phone! Please!" Bakura banged on the door urgently.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the door slowly opened to reveal an old woman.

"Please ma'am, I have to use your phone, my er…friend tried to kill himself, and I need to call for help. Please!" Bakura begged.

I Just Can't Take Anymore

This Life Of Solitude

I Guess I'm Out Of The Door

And Now I'm Done With You

The old woman looked shocked. "Oh my gosh, come in. I will call, you lay him on the couch." She instructed him then disappeared around the corner, leaving Bakura with a nearly unconscious Ryou. Gently Bakura lay Ryou on the couch. Soon after that the woman came back. 

"Okay, they should be here soon. You, boy, hold his wrists closed so he won't lose anymore blood." The woman ordered Bakura.

Bakura did as he was told, not noticing even more of Ryou's blood was getting on him. Soon enough the ambulance had arrived.

"Please, can I come with you? Please?" Bakura begged while they were loading Ryou into the ambulance. Without waiting for an answer Bakura climbed in after them. They didn't stop him. Bakura stood in the ambulance feeling terrible because Ryou looked so pale. It seemed that it took hours for them to reach the hospital, but it was really a mere matter of minutes. They had Bakura wait in the waiting room and fill out the forms.

__

I Love You

I Hate You

I Can't Live Without You

Soon, very soon, the doctor came out looking flustered. "We need to give him blood, you're his brother right?"

Numbly Bakura nodded.

"You're willing to give him blood right?" the doctor asked.

"Huh? Of course."

"Good, follow me." The doctor said briskly and started down the hallway.

Bakura trotted after her.

After they were done the doctor took Bakura back to the waiting room. As she was leaving she heard a tentative voice call out after her. 

"Uhh, Mrs. Can I please see my uh…brother soon?"

"Hmm, I'm sorry, he's pretty bad, you may want to take seat, and get ready for a long wait." She said sympathetically. 

"Oh, okay." Bakura said depressed, and slumped into a chair.

"I'm sorry Ryou, please, forgive me. Pleases, don't leave me here. Please, I know you, you are strong, Ryou fight for your life. Gods, you have to live. My live is not worth living if you're gone. Ryou, I love you, Gods Ryou, don't leave me…" Bakura said softly crying. Bakura sat there crying for a long time…

__

I Love You

I Hate You 

I Can't Live Without You 

"Bakura?"

Bakura looked up tiredly, "Yes?"

"You may see him now, follow me."

Bakura jumped up looking much more alive and followed her. The nurse opened a door quietly.

"Shhh, he resting, you can stay here tonight if you wish."

Bakura nodded, "yes, yes, thank you."

Bakura gasped when he saw how pale and fragile Ryou looked hooked up to all those machines.

"Oh, god, Ryou, I am so sorry."

Bakura ran over to the bad and gently held Ryou's hand. Bakura kept whispering comforting words to Ryou while stroking his hand softly.

"Ya-Yami?" Ryou's eyes were opened slightly, "I-I forgive you…"

"Oh Ryou, …thank you…I love you so much Ryou." Bakura said, close to tears.

"I love you too Yami. Don't worry Yami, everything will be fine."

"I know it will Ryou…I know it will."

__

Always…

Always…

Always…


	3. Alternative ending 2

Authors Notes: This is another ending for it…but it's really short…

__

I Love You

I Hate You 

I Can't Live Without You

"Bakura?"

Bakura looked up tiredly, "Yes?"

"You may see him now, follow me."

Bakura jumped up looking much more alive and followed her. The nurse opened a door quietly.

"Shhh, he resting, you can stay here tonight if you wish."

Bakura nodded, "yes, yes, thank you."

Bakura gasped when he saw how pale and fragile Ryou looked hooked up to all those machines.

"Oh, god, Ryou, I am so sorry."

Bakura ran over to the bad and gently held Ryou's hand. Bakura kept whispering comforting words to Ryou while stroking his hand softly.

"Ya-Yami?" Ryou's eyes were opened slightly, "I-I forgive you…"

"Oh Ryou, …thank you…I love you so much Ryou." Bakura said, close to tears.

"I love you too Yami. Don't worry Yami, everything will be fine."

"I know it will Ryou…I know it will."

Ryou sighed happily and repeated softly, "I forgive you Yami."

Then he took one last breath and closed his eyes one last time.

"Ryou!" Bakura sobbed, "No! Ryou!" 

The only sounds that could be heard in the room were Bakura's sobbing, and the steady beep of the heart monitor. 

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

__

Always…

Always…

Always…

__


End file.
